Perfect Match
by xprinceofxrock
Summary: Every hero and villan is in New York. They're bound to meet up somewhere. After meeting, Johnny Storm realizes he has found his perfect match. Maybe in more ways then one.


Author: Jake.

Pairing: Pyro/Human Torch (Cross Over. Fantastic Four/X-Men.)

Rating: R (Just to be safe)

Warnings: Violence, cursing, a little bit of slash.

Summary: Every hero and villan is in New York. They're bound to meet up somewhere. After meeting, Johnny Storm realizes he has found his perfect match. Maybe in more ways then one.

Feedback: Feed back would be nice. I tend on writting more on this story, making a complete series, but I won't unless I get feedback. )

_Perfect Match._

It was a cold night. The breeze blew the tree leaves along with little bits of paper that had been scattered about. Above it all on a roof top. Johnny Storm kept watch. He was on the search for Doom. Of course, the idiot only seemed to want to fight at night and caused trouble during the day. By the time the Fantastic Four arrived during the day. Doom was gone. At night, though. It seemed to be a whole different story.

"Johnny." A voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked behind him.

"Sue, what do you want? I mean, you can see I'm on duty right? Or did Ben think I'd go chasing girls again?" He chuckled softly. His sister just glared at him.

"Actually, I came to check in on you. We've had no kind of problems yet. I was going to tell you, you could---" A startling noise knocked Sue out of mid setence. Down below them, a fire had started. No doubt it was from a car that had been exposed to electricity, perhaps? "Sue, go find the rest of them. I'll check this out." Sue rolled her eyes, "You think I'm just going to leave my baby brother here! Alone?" She placed her hands on her hips. Johnny laughed, "Oh come on, Sue. You're not my mother." And before Sue could even say anything else, Johnny had jumped off the building.

"Be careful, Johnny.." She muttered before he ended up heading down the flight of stairs of the emergency exit.

Down below was a completely different story. Johnny had managed to land on his feet without getting hurt. The Torch's eyes roamed around. Still, he could find no indication of Dr. Doom, even if he was here. That was before he was hit in the back with something. It send him falling forewards. Right infront of the flaming car. Johnny growled. He turned around, but to his own suprise, he didn't seem Doom there. Instead, a kid, no doubt only a few years older then he was himself. Only, his hand had a fireball coming from it. Johnny arched a brow, "Oh, some cheap inpersonation of me? How sweet." Johnny didn't let it go, though. His hand flamed and he sent a fireball back at the kid.

The blond just smirked, his left hand coming to stop the flame ball in mid-air. He looked to Johnny, "Don't think about it, Storm." The heat was increasing, Johnny could feel it. How the hell was that happening? Was this kid able to completely make his body fire as well? Or was this some trick? "Alright, everyone tells me my ego gets in the way, but if that thing touches my body, I will hurt you." And with that, the blond let the fireball go. Hitting the Torch dead in the chest. He watched him, watched as he flew back and landed right ontop of that car. The second fireball soon followed after, hitting the Torch in his legs.

Johnny was completely humilated, if that was possible. How the hell was this kid doing it? Of course, the heat of the fire balls wouldn't hurt him, not unless they reached tempture hotter then the sun, and he completely doubted that happening. Absorbing the fire that he had landed inside, the car soon lost it's flame, Johnny had put them out himself. His eyes were glowing red, his body had flames building off it. He noticed the kid shake his head and laugh at him. "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"You, of course." The blond was fingering his lighter, opening and closing it. That's when the kid opened his left hand. The hand that wasn't occupied with the lighter, and Johnny felt his fire completely being weakened. Flicking his head, the blond sent Johnny into a wall.

The Torch was seeing things. His head coming in contact with that brick wall, he groaned. What the fuck was happening? Getting to his feet, he struggled to see in a straight line. His head was spinning. He stalked himself infront of the kid. "Who the fuck are you, man? And how the hell can you do that?" His question came out a low dangerous hiss.

"John Allerdyce. You can call me Pyro, though." And with that, he flamed the Torch's leg, moving him closer, he tossed him against the wall once more. "I'm what you call a mutant. A dangerous mutant as other people put it. Too bad you're nothing but a flaming ball of fire, Johnny. You're completely at my mercy. I can control you to do anything I want you to do for me. How does that sound?"

Before hitting the wall, Johnny placed his hands infront of him, stopping the hard inpact he was sure he would have recieved. His hands braced against the wall. He turned around and laughed. It was his turn. "A mutant, huh? Right, so I guess you escaped from the circus?" He never heard of anything called a mutant. It seemed like a bad act that would truly be at the circus as well. Though, hearing the rest of the explaination, his eyes narrowed. "So, Pyro..." He snorted, "Pyro. What kind of name is that?" "What kind of a name is 'Human Torch?" Johnny glared, "Alright, point taken." He snapped. Damn. This Pyro person had just as big of a ego as he had. That was actually saying something. "You can try to control me, you know. I'm alot stronger then you think I am."

Pyro was looking foreward to that. He wanted Johnny to release his true power. Wanted to see what this Torch could actually do. Placing his hand infront of him, his concentration went on the person standing a few feet from him. His right hand slidding towards his pocket, his lighter went inside. He didn't need it right now. He had a flame to control. He was liking this alot more then he could say. His mind locked on to the flame, he pulled Johnny towards him, slowly at that. Watching as the Torch dragged his feet, trying to get a grip so he didn't fly any closer to him.

Pyro smirked, "You were saying, Storm?" "Johnny." He snarled at him. Once he was close enough, his hand came to punch at the other. He was able to control himself alittle bit. It knocked the control the 'Pyro' had against him and he watched as he fell backwards. Johnny smirked, "Told you you couldn't control me, man. No matter how hard you try. You're a freak. Like I am, only, you were born like that weren't you?" He shook his head, "Pathetic lame ass if you ask me. Look how you're dressed. You look like a fucking bum." That pissed Pyro off, he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds. His hand clenched around Johnny's neck. He had him pressed against the wall behind him.

"Not all of us are completely filthy rich you bastard." He shook him a little. Something about his body. It was calling to him. Those lips. He couldn't keep his eyes off them. "Your body calls to me, Johnny. No matter how much you will deny it. I have a feeling you like being pinned against places, don't you?" The blond smirked, his eyebrow raising, he pressed himself closer to Johnny. "You like the way I hurt you. Something about you. You think you're a hotshot deep down, but inside. You're crying out for someone to control you. You little bitch." He spat, right on Johnny at that.

Johnny's eyes looked down. What the fuck was Pyro talking about! He couldn't, no. He had never wanted a man like this before. He wouldn't let it get to him. He shoved John off him. Hearing a noise down the alleyway, the ground shaking, and the trashcans thumping against the ground, "Hold on, kid. We're coming!" It was Ben. Though he was still far away.

Pyro took that as the oppurtinty, he pressed his lips to Storm's. Tasting what he wanted. What he would soon come back to get. His tongue slipped in Johnny's mouth, and took a swipe at the hot cavern. He pulled back, leaving a breathless panting Johnny to pull himself back together. "See you around, Storm." He glowered, hand slipping into his pocket. The footsteps were drawing nearer now. Flicking the lighter open, he tossed a couple of fireballs down the alleyway. Hearing Ben mutter a 'Damn you, Johnny!' Pyro took off, muttering a 'I'll be back now that I've had a taste' and he disappeared.

Johnny was completely in disbelief. How the fuck...no. Why...his cock was now erect, just because of that damn kiss. And what did 'I'll be back now that I've had a taste' mean? "Shit!" He yelled out into the night. Ben, Sue and Reed had arrived. Ben glowered at him, "Thanks for the fireball, kid. I loved it." Johnny rolled his eyes. He wouldn't tell them what happened. If they asked about the car fire, he would tell them someone set the car on fire by themselfs. He was shaking, and his fucking outfit wasn't during good for hiding his erection either.

Sue stepped infront of him, and Johnny moved back abit. "Sorry, Johnny. We all got caught up with Doom about three blocks away. Which means something else happened here." She glared at him, "Plan on sharing?"

He glowered at him, Pyro was still on his mind, but he found himself answering his sister. "Someone set the car on fire." He pointed towards the burned car. Thank God, imagining Ben having sex with someone had calmed his cock down. Sue took that and she left with her husband following. Ben, though. Was staring at Johnny. "You alright, kid?" He nodded nervously, "Fine.." He muttered, taking a step away from the wall. Ben nodded, The Thing headed down the alleyway, garbage cans thumping as he went.

Johnny was realizing something. John, Pyro, as he called himself. The ability to control fire. To make Johnny go insane with lust. And, the number one thing that caught his attention. Pyro's attitude and ego as well. He groaned, what the hell was he going to get himself into. He had always been attracted to women, not men. But this, Pyro guy. He was a completely different story. Now, thinking about it. He glared at the burnt car. The fucker had blown the car up! That was the loud noise they had heard, and if he had been aware of that thought earlier, maybe he would have fought him instead of doing nothing.

For once in his life. Johnny knew what might come. The fact that Pyro would be back bothered him alot. The guy was a villan, no doubt. A 'dangerous' mutant. It hit Johnny hard as well. Next time John came back, Johnny would be ready. But not without thinking.

He had found his perfect match.

TBC.


End file.
